Lessons at the Beach
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 3rd in the Summer Paradise Series (Sequel To The "Surprise" Fluff Series) The two spend a day snorkeling, as Angel promised


Woah...this is coming out incredibly late! Don't blame it on me: blame it on all the schoolwork I've been having to do! (Dang EOCs) Thanks to everyone that sent me feedback last time. Special thanks to Taylor, Sara-lee, and Ryan, my constant feedback peeps. Luv ya guys! Keep it coming! I am gonna try to get the next one out not as late as this!  
  
Mistakes are purely my fault...I'm not the world's greatest typist.   
  
Feedback is much appreciated @ LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
Lessons @ The Beach: Third in the "Summer Paradise" series  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish   
Summary: Remember when Angel promised Buffy that they would go snorkeling? Well, they are FINALLY getting around to it!  
Spoilers: Nothing much...this is MY Buffy universe! FLUFF EVERYWHERE!  
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and "The Surprise Fluff Series" (Archived @ my site: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/) Also, this follows "Traveling" and "First Day."  
****I've never been to the Bahamas, so please forgive if I name some nonexistent things.  
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (All together now, Nod your head "YES!")   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost a whole, entire month had passed since Buffy and Angel had arrived at the Bahamas. Almost all the time since they had arrived, the two lovers had been doing exactly what they planned-tanning, swimming, and having some fun nights back at their hotel room, which had now become their private paradise.   
  
Although the two may have something as simple as walking into the city, going out for a relaxing swim past where the waves broke, or sightseeing places on the island, the two were having complete and total bliss just being together.  
  
Buffy had finally called the gang and Giles and her mom two days later after they arrived. She gave everyone their address and phone number to their hotel and assured everyone that they were both fine and apologizing for not calling the day she arrived.  
  
Now that all of that stuff was out of the way and set, the two could finally enjoy their break, parent, friend, and Watcher free.  
  
And enjoy they did. The two were practically welded to one another by the hip. The two never parted. Angel and Buffy just fell even deeper into love with each other every minute. They couldn't even call what they shared "love" anymore-it had surpassed that. What these two shared was love multiplied by infinity.  
  
Wednesday, the last Wednesday in July, Angel and Buffy finally had some definite plans set. Well...Buffy didn't actually know what the plans were, but the two definitely had something set out nonetheless.   
  
However, the two were going to do what she had been begging for, ever since the day they arrived at the Bahamas. Angel was going to treat her to a full day of snorkeling.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Beloved..." Angel began, waking her up. It was 11:00 AM. The time Angel had scheduled for was at 1:00, so the two had to get a move on. As usual, the two had gotten to sleep late last night and Buffy was now oversleeping.   
  
"Buffy," Angel tried again, now beginning to shake her around. "Time to rise and shine."  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
Angel sighed. God, she goes comatose when she's sleeps. He thought. Finally, he bent down and kissed her on her lips to try and get some kind of reaction. Buffy's lips immediately contoured to his and she pushed the back of his neck closer to her.  
  
"Good morning," she said when Angel pulled back eventually.  
  
"Hey, you were faking! You knew that I was waking you up." Angel said, laughing along with her.  
  
"Yeah, but it seemed like it worked out pretty well to me." Buffy replied. She looked over at the clock. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey, we got plans." Angel replied. "We have to be there by one...so, you can get a shower and eat lunch before we go."  
  
"Oh...and where are we going?" Buffy asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.  
  
"It's a surprise." Angel replied, kissing her forehead. "Just get dressed in one of your swim suits and some shorts or whatever."  
  
Buffy climbed out of bed and started pulling out clothes from the dresser on the opposite side of the bed. "Angel...please tell me what we're doing." She begged, turning back about to face him. Buffy gave Angel her sad "puppy dog" face.   
  
"No way, beloved. That doesn't even work with me, so don't try it." Angel said, knowing what she was up to. "That may work with Giles, but not me."  
  
Buffy groaned. "Oh, fine. Be that way." She started walking out towards the bathroom. "Let me take my shower."  
  
Angel also stood and started walking out the room. "I can order us some lunch if you want me to." He told Buffy. "What do you want?"  
  
Buffy turned back to look at him. "Hmm...I'll take a cup of that really good crab soup and a BLT with a coke please." Over these several weeks, the two had become very familiar with the room service here.   
  
"All right. It'll be ready when you get out." Angel said, beginning to walk back into the bathroom to call room service.  
  
Buffy stared at him for a minute more. God, she loved him more than words could describe. He treated her so well...she was his goddess. His definition of love. Smiling and mouthing the words "I love you" towards his back, Buffy turned around and closed the bathroom door to take her shower.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Buffy stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in her black bikini and hot pink and orange beach shorts, she wandered into the kitchen. Already, she could smell the aromas of brunch through the hallway. "Angel...." She sang out. "Mmm, something smells really good-ohh, soup!" she exclaimed, spotting all the food on the cart.  
  
Angel walked in behind her after changing also. "Hey," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips softly.  
  
The moment Buffy felt Angel wrap his arms around her body, those waves of electricity went racing throughout her body. Her legs felt weak and she felt ignited from his love burning for her...just for her. "Hey you," she said. "This looks great. Thanks."  
  
"Sure thing, Buffy." Angel replied. Buffy took her food off the tray and carried it with her over to the table. A minute later, Angel joined her at the table, eating his lunch also. The two lovers sat there together, with Angel's hand placed overtop of Buffy's on the table. And just as usual, the two lovers didn't even need words to communicate-their love did that for them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y'know, Buffy...I'm not so sure about this." Angel said, looking down at his blonde beauty. Her skin had tanned since they had arrived and in his eyes, she was absolutely glimmering.  
  
"Angel! You can't back out of this now!" Buffy said, lightly slapping his arm. When she had seen them walking up to the pier that hosted the snorkeling, she had freaked. Finally, she was getting to do what she had wanted to do all summer. "Besides, *you* signed us up."   
  
The two had arrived at the pier where the snorkeling lessons were planning to be held. This was the same place they had seen when they first arrived, so Buffy was extra happy. Angel and Buffy stood at the front of the pier, looking at the other people already there.  
  
Well, actually, Buffy was more intent on looking at Angel. As the sun beat down on him, she felt her knees start to feel weak. His once pale skin was now deeply tanned-from spending all that time outside, of course. His hair had lightened a whole shade from the sun, and Buffy had never seen him looking more handsome than right now-with that smile plastered on his face...the smile that was there because of her. Yeah, she was one lucky Slayer.   
  
Buffy and Angel walked down the pier holding hands. As they walked by tens of people holding onto masks, snorkels, and flippers, the two couldn't help but feels as though people were staring at them.   
  
Oh, look at that hunk over there. the women were all thinking. Of course, they were referring to Angel. But then, naturally, they saw whom he was with.  
  
Who's the blonde bimbo? they were thinking about Buffy. What is she, 12?  
  
Of course, the men there were thinking of the same thing. Oh, look at the blonde chick. One man thought as he watched Buffy walk by with Angel at her side. She's a hottie.   
  
As Buffy and Angel neared the edge of the pier, Buffy whispered up to Angel, "I think people are staring at us..."  
  
"Oh really?" Angel asked. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Well, let them stare." And he lowered his head to meet lips with Buffy.   
  
The people who had been watching the couple intently since they arrived all had the same thoughts. Oh my God! What the-  
  
Is that even legal? She's *twelve*!   
  
Finally, when the two pulled back, Buffy looked up into Angel's eyes. "That was nice."  
  
"Yeah..." Angel agreed. "Maybe we should just go back home and continue where we left off." Angel said, lowering his voice.   
  
"No way mister!" Buffy said, taking a small step back. "Nice try, but I wanna go snorkeling!"  
  
"Fine, fine." Angel grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, Angel. I'll make it up to you later tonight." Buffy replied, and instantly, Angel's face brightened up and he smiled.  
  
"Hey everyone, if I could have your attention for a second." A man, who wore white trunks and a white top, said. He walked down the pier, talking to everyone around him. "Hey, my name is Drew and I'm in charge today." He waved to everyone. "Okay...I need all of you to grab your gear because we start in about ten minutes."  
  
Buffy and Angel walked over to the man and asked him where they could get their equipment.   
  
"Oh, just go over there to those big buckets and pick out the ones you want." He replied, talking more to Buffy than Buffy AND Angel.  
  
As Buffy and Angel walked back down to the end of the pier and closer to the buckets, Angel whispered down to her, "He was staring at you..."  
  
"No, really?" She asked back. "Geez Angel, jealous much?"  
  
"I'm *not* jealous." Angel replied back, instantly making of them think back to the time outside the Bronze where he had said the exact same words.  
  
"Oh, you're not jealous?" Buffy repeated as she had almost a year ago. "What, ex-vampires don't get jealous either?"  
  
Angel grinned. "Oh you. C'mere." And Angel pulled Buffy into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"Hmm...I think I can recall you mentioning it sometime here and there." Buffy joked. "Did I ever tell you that I love you even more?"   
  
"Yeah you have actually, but I don't mind hearing it all over again." Angel replied. And Buffy whispered those three sweet words to him before kissing him over and over.   
  
"Okay, now that everyone seems ready, it's time to learn about what you guys are going to be doing today." Drew said, now getting everyone's attention. Buffy and Angel eventually pulled apart, turning back around to face Drew. "The first thing you need to know is..."  
  
Angel had his arms wrapped around her waist. He took a few moments to lean down and kiss her neck here and there. "Woah, down boy." Buffy whispered to him. "Hey now, I'm trying to learn." She added, before going back to listen to Drew talk about breathing tips as you swam.  
  
Angel groaned and sighed. Oh yeah, this was a great idea. he thought sarcastically.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several minutes later, after Drew had gone over everything there was to know about snorkeling, it was finally time to get in the water and try it out. However, Buffy and Angel were still on the pier.   
  
Buffy was holding her sides and literally crying from laughing so hard. Looking up at Angel, who was now wearing his goggles and snorkel, only made her laugh harder. Never in her whole life would she had ever thought that Angel, the broody-vampire-now-turned-human, would *ever* be caught wearing beach gear.   
  
Angel angrily pulled the goggles off. "It's not *that* funny, beloved."   
  
Buffy wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Yes it is, Angel. Oh my God, if Xander could see you now." She grinned and tried to calm her laughter. "Fine, fine...I'm okay now." Buffy put the goggles and snorkel on, finally getting somewhat serious about this. Angel followed suit and watched as Buffy jumped down into the crystal clear water.   
  
It took a few moments for Angel to get used to the snorkeling concept. After all, he hadn't really done this before. This was just another thing he was experiencing for the first time with his beloved. Buffy was already surging through the water away from him, looking around and beneath her. When Angel finally caught up to Buffy, he saw her smile through his mask. She grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed before pointing down below her at the coral reefs and tropical fish swimming around them. When Angel looked into her eyes, she had an "Ohmigod, isn't this just the coolest thing ever?" expression. And Angel couldn't have agreed more.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Angel spent the entire rest of the day in the ocean, freely swimming around. They saw colorful and tropical fish that swam around their heads. Below, as the two lovers swam about, were rocks and coral reefs, illuminating the bottom of the ocean floor.  
  
For the two, this truly was paradise. Neither of them had ever thought that this would be possible. Even after almost a whole month of being together this way, it amazed both of them that this was now their future. No more night-only dates. No more talks about their future not being possible. No more visits between the two in secret. Pure happiness and contentment was theirs for the taking and neither of them would ever let that slip through their hands.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!  
What did you think? Liked? Disliked? Let me know!  
And I give 1 more apology on getting this out SO late!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
